Unlikely Tears
by emeraldsgem
Summary: Its my first attempt at a one shot. Please read and review. The song is MyDsmbr, which I was listening to when I got the idea for this.


**I don't own Harry Potter or the rest. If I did, I'd be hard at work on Book 7, killing two people off. sniff sniff Please people. Read and Review. This is a one shot story. I hope you all like it.**

** _Unlikely Tears_**

**He hears the knocking on the door, and ignores it. His arms wrapped around his body tight as he shivers without noticing. He looks out the window, pressing his head against the ice cold glass. He doesn't even shiver, not feeling the coldness. His eyes search for something in the raging snowstorm, but he cannot see.**

_This is my December, This is my time of the year _

This is my December, This is all so clear

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
Give it all away  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
Give it all away

**He shakes his head, feeling the tears fall. His mind wanders to the night that haunts his dreams. He sees a girl with long red hair whipping about in the wind. He sees her running, petrified as she tries to outrun the one following her. **

_  
This is my December, This is my snow covered home  
This is my December, This is me alone _

And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I Take back all the things that I said to you

**He watches from behind the tree, waiting for a clear shot to kill the one chasing the girl. He steps out and screams_"AVEDA KADAVRA!" _His hands shake as he says it, watching the flash of green light hit the target and fall to the ground.**

_  
And I, give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to _

This is my December, These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending, this is all I need

**He runs to her as she drops to the ground, she points her wand in his face then gives a startled gasp. He stiffens as he hears something and grabs her arm, roughly pulling her up onto her feet. He grabs her hand and drags her behind a tree, every muscle straining to listen for another sound.**

_  
And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I Take back all the things that I said to you  
_

**He pulls her close, feeling her body shake against his own. He hears a twig snap and she jumps against him. He puts a hand over her mouth, incase she has any ideas of screaming. She stiffens as they hear another snap, this one closer to them. He peeks out and lets out a huge sigh of relief, seeing a fox.**

_  
And I, give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to _

This is my December, This is my time of the year  
This is my December, This is all so clear

**They make a run for it, sticking close to the trees. He hears her panting slightly, her breath coming out in small puffs of almost smoke. They lean against an old tree, clutching her side. Neither has said a word since they met up. He whispers a soft **_"**I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you and the rest of your friends**_**." She blinks looking up at him, whispering softly back _"Its okay. I knew you were a good guy. You just needed a little push in that direction."_**

_  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
_

**They make a run for it, trying to get away as far from Hogwarts as they can. Hoping to reach the clearing so that he can apperate them both away. He stops at the edge, keeping her close behind him. They look around and decide to run quickly, They get half way there as a bunch of shadowy figures appear. He grabs onto her tight, and thinks Hogsmead where everyone was to meet. They get there and he notices her eyes. They are wide and her mouth open with shock.**

_  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

**Everyone screams in shock, seeing him there with Ginny. Harry points his wand at him, his eyes glazed with pain. He grabs the pensive and takes the memory out, showing what happened. His eyes thick with tears as he watchs the pensive. He hears the others gasp as Ginny is hit with the killing curse, Draco not able to stop it in mid apperation. He slowly shakes his head, the vision leaving him with a heavy heart. The tears now ice cold upon his cheeks, he shivers and straightens up, his heart filled with pain at not being able to stop it. He wonders when teh pain will go away.**

_And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I Take back all the things that I said to you _

Please read and review. The song is called MyDsmbr by Linkin Park. I was listening to it and got this story in my head. I'm in a very funky mood. A toss between crying hysterically or laughing, which is why I did this one shot instead of finishing up the chapter to my story.


End file.
